Silver Bullet
by Miladys
Summary: //Infantrum Pair Challange// "Which is thirst of your scarlet liquid" Tyki menemukan solusi yang paling salah untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. CrossxTyki. This's a challange so don't flame the pair!


**Jadi, mari kuceritakan kenapa aku ambil pair ini. Seingetku ada seseorang yang bilang kalau Tyki adalah ultimate seme. (oi, yang mereasa perna bilang ini ke aku, ngomong ya!) dan aku setuju-setuju aja.. Nah, beberapa waktu kemudian aku jalan-jalan ke megaupload dan nemuin doujin CrossxTyki dan OMG.. mantab banget nak! Percintaan antara semexseme itu hot banget! Emang tantangan tersendiri buatku jadi aku sekalian ikut challange di Infantrum.. :3 walaupun mereka berdua ultimate seme, tetep aja kalo di gabungin, Tyki jadi uke. Aku harap gak ada OOC disini.**

**Dan seperti anda ketahui, saia punya kebiasaan jelek. Kalo suka sesuatu pasti saya akan menggeret anda untuk menyukai benda itu juga. Tee hee.. dan.. Nih Rui-chan, silahkan nikmati req-nya. Yang penting ada Cross-nya kan? :)**

**Summary: //Infantrum Pair Challange// "****Which is thirst of your scarlet liquid****" Tyki menemukan solusi yang paling salah untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. CrossxTyki. This's a challange so don't flame the pair!**

**Disc: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**It was glowing on dim light**

Tyki Mikk duduk di salah satu pojok bar. Meminum sherry perlahan dan menikmati setiap teguk yang dia bisa. Bibirnya diam dan telinganya tak mau mendengar. Isi kepalanya pun mulai tak konsen dengan pemiliknya.

Tyki lelah.

Kalau di hitung-hitung, hari ini dia membunuh tiga exorcist baru, dua belas finder, dan puluhan manusia tak bersalah yang beruntung masuk ke medan pertarungannya. Diantara manusia tak bersalah itu, ada teman-teman 'white side'-nya. Teman-teman yang selalu bersamanya saat dia menjadi manusia.

Aku Noah. Aku tak punya hati.

Seharusnya seperti itu..

Tapi melihat darah temannya itu ditangannya, hati yang seharusnya tak eksis itu terasa perih. Hari ini Tyki belajar apa kata menyesal. Namun toh walaupun disesali, dia takkan kembali. Itu kata 'dark side'-nya. Tyki menyeringai mendengar jawaban itu dari dalam dirinya.

Tyki muak.

**My beautiful crystal clear gun**

Pintu bar terbuka. Seseorang masuk dan mendekat ke arah Tyki. Tyki melihat pria yang datang ke arahnya itu. Namun yang Tyki lakukan hanya tersenyum lelah. Entah apakah orang ini datang di saat yang tepat atau tidak.

Baju dengan dominan emas, rambut crimson yang mengalihkan perhatian, topeng yang menutupi sisi muka. Cross Marian, jendral exorcist dari Black atau musuh besar Tyki Mikk duduk disampaingnya.

**Wanna play with it?**

"Good evening, lord Mikk." kata Cross santai. Tyki hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sedikit. Cross tau kalau Tyki termasuk young lord karena The Earl of Millenium punya embel-embel duke saat dia sebagai manusia. Maka tak salah kalau Tyki di panggil Lord. Namun masalahnya, itu membuat Tyki tambah muak.

"Evening." Jawab Tyki basa-basi.

"Hh, dinginnya.. Apa para Noah gampang melupakan rasa terima kasih?" Tyki terdiam mendengar kalimat Cross.

-Flash Back-

Darah. Biasanya Tyki menikmati warna darah, apalagi di bawah sinar bulan seperti ini. Namun tidak kali ini. Tak sanggup bagi Tyki untuk menikmati darah dari teman white side-nya, teman manusia-nya. Dari tiga orang itu, seorang sudah mati, seorang lagi pingsan, dan yang ada di pangkuannya sekarang sekarat.

"Eaze.." Tyki tak tau siapa dari dirinya yang memanggil nama temannya itu. Noah-nya? Atau manusianya? Darah dari tubuh Eaze tak berhenti, cepat atau lambat anak kecil ini akan mati. Tapi Tyki tak melakukan apapun. Dia hanya memandang anak kecil itu dengan ekspresi dingin. Sisi Noah-nya tak merasakan apapun, namun sisi manusianya merasa menyesal.

**It was my special riffle**

Perlahan, suara langkah orang mendatanginya. Dari jauh Tyki bisa melihat siapa dia, Cross Marian. Cross tak berkata apapun. Dia hanya berdiri di depan Tyki dan memandang Eaze yang terluka parah. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum kecil, "Maria.."

Innocence milik Cross, Grave of Maria muncul di sampingnya. Namun Tyki tetap tak bergerak walaupun Tyki tau betul kalau Innocence itu bisa membunuhnya. Maria pun mengikuti perintah tuannya dan mulai bernyanyi. Suara Maria yang lembut itu menyesakan nafas Tyki. Tapi Tyki tak menjauh darinya karena luka Eaze perlahan sembuh. Suara Maria menyembuhkan Eaze dan pendarahannya berhenti.

Cross pun meninggalkan Tyki begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata..

-End of Flash Back-

...

"Aku lelah Cross.." Tyki menutup matanya. Akhirnya dia menyebutkannya. Dia lelah dengan perang ini. Dia lelah membunuh. Dia lelah harus memikul Noah of Pleasure ini. Dia lelah akan semuanya. Dia ingin semua selesai.

"... Kamu mau main poker?" Cross mengeluarkan kartu dari kantongnya.

"Poker?"

"Dengan taruhan tentunya." Cross menyeringai. "Nyawa.."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Tyki menjawab, "Aku ikut." Ironis sekali untuk Tyki karena seorang exorcist-lah yang benar-benar mengerti keinginannya.

**Here we go our silver bullet**

...

...

...

"Call!" teriak kedua pria itu. Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam dan bar itu hampir tutup. Namun mereka tetap melanjutkan poker-nya sampai sekarang. Kali ini adalah set terakhir yang menentukan siapa yang akan mati malam ini.

"Royal flush.." Tyki memperlihatkan kartunya.

"Royal straight flush.." Cross memperlihatkan kartunya dan memegang kemenangan di tangannya. Tyki nyengir dan menjatuhkan kartunya di meja.

"Guru murid sama aja ya?"

"Ah.. kamu pernah main poker sama si baka-deshi? Harus kuakuin dia lebih jago daripada aku.."

"Ya, dia curangin aku habis-habisan kaya kamu sekarang" Tyki bisa melihat gerakan-gerakan licik yang dilakukan Cross. Tapi oh well, dia gak peduli. Toh memang ini yang dia ingin.

"Taruhan masih berjalan kan?"

"Tentu.."

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar. Melewati jalan-jalan kota yang sepi dan gelap. Cuma bulan yang menemani mereka dan menertawakan kedua orang yang berjalan itu. Seorang exorcist, seorang Noah. Pasangan paling aneh yang bisa berjalan bersama. Semua orang tau kalau naluri mereka untuk saling membunuh. Tapi memang sebentar lagi, itulah yang akan mereka lakukan.

Mereka sampai di sisi luar kota dan memasuki hutan yang ada di sana. Mereka masuk jauh ke dalam hutan dan berjalan dalam diam. Akhirnya mereka sampai di bukit padang rumput yang luas. Tempat yang cantik, angin malam berhembus, dan bulan di atas sana. Tyki tersenyum santai menikmati suasana nya.

Cross mengeluarkan Innocence-nya, Judgment. Dengan santai dia mengarahkan Innocence-nya ke arah Tyki. "Hy Tyki, kamu tak akan benar-benar ingin mati kan?"

"Entah lah, biar Noah-ku saja yang menjawab. Jika dia tak ingin mati, dalam sekejap aku akan refleks membunuhmu."

"Haha.. Kita liat saja nanti.." Angin malam menerpa rambut merah scarlet itu. Senyum khas penuh percaya diri. Tubuh tegap yang kuat namun membawa beban besar di kedua pundaknya. Apa dia tak pernah lelah menyandang baju exorcist itu? Ah.. mati di tangan orang ini tak buruk juga.

"Silahkan Cross.."

**Which is thirst of your scarlet liquid**

Kira-kira apa yang akan dipikirkan Earl kalo melihat posisi kami ya? Aku berdiri di depan seorang exorcist yang siap menembakku dengan Innocence-nya dan aku tak melakukan apapun. Ah tapi aku tak peduli. Nanti Noah yang ada di dalam diriku bisa mencari tubuh yang baru. Tubuh yang akan menerima jalan hidup untuk menikmati darah. Mungkin itu sisi menyenangkan dari mempunyai Noah, haha..

**I'm ready**

Dorr!!

Tyki menutup matanya perlahan saat suara tembakan itu terdengar. Sebuah peluru sudah ditembakan oleh Judgment. Di tembakan ke arah Tyki. Di tembakan melalui dinginnya angin malam. Dan melewati Tyki, melewati Tyki sambil memotong beberapa helai rambutnya. Tyki pun membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Apa-.."

Sebuah bibir hangat menempel di bibir Tyki, menghangatkan tubuhnya di antara malam yang dingin. Tangan yang besar dan kuat memeluk tubuhnya. Dia tau milik siapa bibir dan tangan ini, namun dia tak melepaskan diri. Malah Tyki menyenderkan tubuhnya.

"Kamu lelah.."

Ya aku lelah.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya."

Ya cara ini memang salah.

"Kalau memang bebanmu benar-benar melelahkan, datanglah kepadaku dan aku akan bantu dirimu untuk melepasnya, namun tentu saja tanpa bantuan Innocence.." Cross mengedipkan matanya dan berbalik untuk berjalan pergi meninggalkan Tyki sendiri, seperti malam itu.

"Oi Cross." Cross berhenti tanpa berbalik, "Kenapa kamu gak bunuh aku sekalian aja?"

Cross tertawa kecil dan berjalan pergi, "Sesuatu yang cantik sepertimu terlalu sayang untuk dibunuh."

**It was you the one who thirst of me, right darl?**

* * *

**Taraa~ finish~**

**Kenapa ya? Nulis mereka susaaaaaa banget. Aku ngerasa gak terlalu OOC sih, tapi entah pendapat kalian. Semoga perjuanganku nulis mereka berhasil. Oia, kayanya mau kubawa ke fandom English deh. Dan.. kapan aku masuk fandom Pesona? :D**


End file.
